


My Biromantic  Poem

by completemess27



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crushes, Love Poems, Multi, Self Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completemess27/pseuds/completemess27
Summary: A poem to express my comparison on my male and female crushes in life.I needed an outlet for these emotions so excuse the cheesiness, folks.
Kudos: 1





	My Biromantic  Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Love is used lightly in this context and by no means mean any deeper than some crush.

People often say I am bitter   
When it comes to love or romance.   
I'm just being realistic,   
Taking baby steps before every chance. 

I now seldom pursue things   
I'm not sure I could do or commit  
Especially if I could hurt someone  
An unintentional emotional hit.

So when Cupid's bow aimed its way again   
To my hibernating heart,  
I was pleasantly surprised with the girl   
Who would warm its frigid parts.

When I looked at the girl Cupid led me,   
I didn't realize it was her at first.   
If I were to compare his and her love,   
It was like comparing hunger from thirst.

If his love was a skydiving experience,   
With her, it was like wearing a seatbelt.  
If his love felt like hot summer heat,   
Hers was a warm cup of chocolate.

If his love burned its way to a mark,   
Hers cooled me, like a balm on a bruise.  
If his love was destined by fate,   
Hers urge me to think before I choose.

If he was love at first sight,   
She was a slow realization.  
If his love made me sure and direct,   
With her, I asked questions upon questions.

If his love swept me off my feet,   
Hers guided me to a slow dance.  
If he made me think I was first choice,   
Hers made me think of us as a chance.

If his love was a proud roaring lion,   
Hers was an owl staring straight to my eyes.  
If his love kept me awake at night,   
Hers lulled me to sleep like a lullaby.

If his love made me giddy in excitement,   
Hers made me ponder and smile.  
With him, every moment was a leap   
While hers was a step to more miles.

If his love was a war I had to wage,   
With her, a truce was all I could give.  
If with him, I can act in a teleserye,   
With her, I felt vulnerable and naive.

If with him I dared to move first,   
With her, I turned left and ran.  
If he was an assignment I procastinated,   
With her, I made a month long plan.

In this poem, I am not preferring any   
Of the people I loved above.  
They taught me a lesson on how different   
The people I could meet and love.

So basically, either masculine or feminine,   
It doesn't really matter anymore.  
Love can and will hit me anytime,  
Better watch out to what it has in store.

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you could stop by! Leave a comment if you could totally relate. ;)


End file.
